1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relate to an electronic device and method for proposing a response manual in occurrence of a denial.
2. Description of the Related
In an electronic device based on SE for Android, in order to overcome a security risk, all processors and applications on a system are classified using domains, an accessible region of each of all the processors and applications is configured, and an execution right thereof is controlled.